Warrior Gods: Book 1: The Quest
by oOoLilyfireoOo
Summary: This idea belongs to a-firestar-hater. Instead of StarClan, the Clans ancestors are the Olympian gods. Everything is going swell until one cat makes an alliance with some evil titans. Now some apprentices must stop him. I suck at summaries! R&R please!
1. Allegiances

**This idea belongs to a-firestar-hater, but when I read their story I LOVED the idea so I asked if I can use the idea. So the whole idea of the gods ruling the clans instead of starclan is not mine! Please enjoy the story though, I made up all these characters. Also, I know Hestia and Hades aren't really Olympian gods,**  
**but I put their children in here. This is in the far future of the Clans and only ShadowClan, ThunderClan, and RiverClan are around. SkyClan and Windclan are gone.**

**I don't own Warriors**

**Allegiances:**

**ThunderClan:**

Leader: Foxstar-bright ginger tom with a white tail tip, green eyes

Deputy: Hollysplash-gray she cat with white patches and dark blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Smallberry-small white she cat wth bright ginger patches, amber eyes, Apprentice: Dapplepaw

Warriors:

Lostclaw-dark gray tom with amber eyes and a few claws missing

Lightstep-a graceful silver and white she cat with light green eyes

Poppycloud-golden spotted tabby she cat with bright blue eyes

Twigfur-light brown tom with green eyes and messy fur, Apprentice-Sunpaw

Eagleflight-large dark brown and white tabby tom with blue eyes, Apprentice-Lightningpaw

Dawnshine-blue gray she cat with light blue eyes, Apprentice-Moonpaw

Duskshade-very dark gray tom with dark blue eyes

Kinkpelt-mottled dark brown she cat with amber eyes

Spiderfang-jet black tom with a white tail tip and green eyes, Apprentice-Darkpaw

Apprentices:

Lightningpaw-bright golden tabby tom with bright green eyes

Sunpaw-golden dappled she cat with pale green eyes

Moonpaw-gray and white dappled she cat with pale blue eyes

Darkpaw-very dark brown tom with dark blue eyes

Dapplepaw-dark tortoiseshell she cat with white paws and warm amber eyes

Queens:

Grayfeather-silver tabby she cat with white underbelly and dark green eyes

Kits: Mintkit-silver and white tabby she cat with dark green eyes, Goldenkit-golden tabby she cat with dark green eyes, Lionkit-dark golden-brown tabby tom with light green eyes

Elders:

Russetfoot-ginger tom with darker paws and amber eyes

Greenfern-light brown tabby she cat with very bright green eyes

**ShadowClan:**

Leader: Dewstar- light blue-gray she cat with darker flecks, blue eyes

Deputy-Clawfur-very dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Thornstripe-dark brown tabby tom with long black stripes, amber eyes

Warriors:

Flowerheart-pale gray she cat with darker patches, green eyes

Cinderfern-dark gray she cat with lighter flecks and dark blue eyes, Apprentice-Cricketpaw

Hollowheart- a cruel dark brown tom with dark amber eyes

Ashstorm-dark gray tom with green eyes, Apprentice-Shadepaw

Fallowleaf-very light brown tabby and white she cat with pale blue eyes, Apprentice-Leafpaw

Birchclaw-mottlebrown and white tom with dark blue eyes

Ebonyfrost-jet black she cat with icy blue eyes

Ivoryfire-white she cat with bright amber eyes

Owltail-light brown tabby tom with a fluffy tail and amber eyes, apprentice-Smokepaw

Jaggedfang-dark ginger tom with crooked teeth and green eyes

Apprentices:

Shadepaw-jet black tom with amber eyes

Cricketpaw-light golden-brown tabby she cat with white paws and gray eyes

Leafpaw-dark brown tabby she cat with bright green eyes

Smokepaw-dark gray tom with bright amber, almost red, eyes

Queens:

Briarsong-beautiful calico she cat with dark green eyes

Kits:

Stormkit-dark gray tom with dark green eyes, Olivekit-small calico she cat with bright green eyes

Honeystorm-feirce brown she cat with amber eyes

Kits:

Redkit-ginger and brown tom with amber eyes

Elders:

One-ear-dark brown tom with pale blue eyes

**Riverclan:**

Leader:Troutstar-silver tabby tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Frostdapple-white she cat with gray flecks, icy blue eyes

Medicine Cat:Sandpelt-pale ginger tabby tom with amber eyes, Apprentice-Echofire

Warriors:

Mosscloud-black and white she cat with dark blue eyes, apprentice-Stonepaw

Hawkflight-golden-brown tabby tom with green eyes, Apprentice-Swiftpaw

Littlefire-pale ginger she cat with darker patches and dark blue eyes

Treefall-tall dark brown to with green eyes, Aprentice-Blazepaw

Mousestep-small dark brown tom with green eyes

Flarewhisper-bright ginger she cat with a white tail tip and light blue eyes, Apprentice-Sweetpaw

Graywater-gray and white tom with blue eyes, aprentice-Splashpaw

Whitefoot-gray tom with white paws and amber eyes

Appleleaf-light brown she cat with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Splashpaw-silver and white tabby she cat with icy blue eyes

Sweetpaw-dark ginger spotted tabby she cat with a white tail tip and dark blue eyes

Stonepaw-light gray tom ith light green eyes

Swiftpaw-white tom with brown patches, yellwo eyes

Blazepaw-mottled ginger and brown tom with amber eyes

Queens:

Heatherfrost-silver she cat with blue eyes

Kits: Nettlekit-jet black she cat with icy blue eyes, Pebblekit-gray tabby she cat with green eyes, Scorchkit-dark gray tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Ivyshine-silver and white she cat with green eyes

Jaytalon-dark gray tom with white paws and blue eyes

**Olympians:**

Zeus-bright golden tabby tom with bright green eyes

Poseidon-gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Hades-jet black tom with amber eyes

Hera-silver she cat with white paws and light green eyes

Demeter-dark brown she cat with bright green eyes

Athena-golden-brown tabby she cat with gray eyes

Apollo-bright golden tabby tom with ginger paws and green eyes

Artemis-silver and white tabby she cat with blue eyes

Hepheastus-mottled brown and ginger tom with amber eyes

Aphrodite-pale ginger she cat with darker patches and dark blue eyes

Ares-dark gray tom with amber eyes

Hermes-white tom with brown patches and yellow eyes

Dyonisius-very dark brown tom with dark blue eyes

Hestia-tortoiseshell she cat with warm amber eyes


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's Chapter 1!**

**POV Sweetpaw**

Sweetpaw padded through the undergrowth as she searched for her prey. Her mentor, Flarewhisper was watching her close by. Suddenly, she heard a tiny rustling noise near a bramble bush. Sweetpaw inhaled its scent and recognized it as a shrew. She stalked closer towards it and as soon as she was a tail-length away she leapt and landed onto the ground. The flesh of the shrew was under her claws and she purred with satisfaction. Flarewhisper nodded in approval and she turned for Sweetpaw to follow.

"Well done, you are very patient with the prey. You'll be a great hunter." Flarewhiser congradulated her apprentice and they went back to camp. Sweetpaw had already caught a sparrow before and went to go collect it. When they got back to camp, Sweetpaw noticed that it was about sun-high, so they would be sharing tongues. She went over to sit by Swiftpaw, her bestfriend.

"Hey Sweetpaw." Swiftpaw greeted and turned to his mentor, Hawkflight. "Can we eat yet?'

"No, we must wait until Troutstar says the traditional words." Hawkflight told his apprentice. Swiftpaw had just become an apprentice yesterday, so he hadn't learned about all the rituals yet. Troutstar soon appeared from his den and leapt onto the Water Rock,  
which was right next to the river.

"Cats of RiverClan, join beneath the Water Rock for a Clan meeting." Troutstar's voice echoed throughout the camp. "Let us honor these peices of prey the founder of RiverClan, Poseidon, gave to us." As he said those words the Clan began biting off parts of their prey and tossing them into the river.  
Sweetpaw did the same and she saw wiftpaw copying Hawkflight as well. Once everyone had done that, Troutstar continued, " Now we may begin to eat."  
Swiftpaw dug into his fish eagerly, while Sweetpaw took smaller and neater bites.

"Hey Swiftpaw, you want to go over to the beach and fish with us?" Sweetpaw turned to see Splashpaw talking to Swiftpaw.

"Uh, sure." Swiftpaw replied.

"Can I come?" Sweetpaw asked. Splashpaw narrowed her eyes a litttle but responded.

"Well, you just hunted well before this, so you shouldn't need to hunt anymore." Splashpaw pointed out.

Sweetpaw's ears drooped as Stonepaw walked past her towards Splashpaw."Yeah, we wouldnt want one of Aphrodite's daughters to get her fur dirty." Stonepaw sneered and Sweetpaw's fur began to bristle with rage.

"What! Your not letting me come fishing just because Aphrodite is my mother. Littlefire is her daughter and she's one of the best hunters in the Clan. I can't believe you mouse brains" Sweetpaw hissed, her tail lashing back and forth. Swiftpaw gave her a sympathetic look and then turned to Splashpaw who was glaring at Sweetpaw.

"Fine then, you can come, but don't complain if you get your paws a little wet." Splashpaw teased and Sweetpaw hissed with rage. Before she could attack, she felt teeth grab her scruff and she was moved away from the other apprentices.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sweetpaw looked up and saw her mentor Flarewhisper glaring at her.

"They were making fun of me because Aphrodite is my mother." Sweetpaw told her mentor.

"They shall do no such thing, they are disrespecting the gods. I'll go inform their mentors." Flarewhisper said and stalked off, her bright ginger pelt bristling.

"Wow, you told on us. Whimp." Splashpaw snickered along with Stonepaw and the other apprentice, Blazepaw. Sweetpaw unsheathed her claws but didnt attack. Swiftpaw stood beside her and glared at the other apprentices who were shocked to see him stand up for Sweetpaw.

"Seriously Swiftpaw, you're going to side with her?" Blazepaw snorted. Splashpaw just rolled her eyes and motioned for Blazepaw and Stonepaw to follow her.

"Why do they hate you?" Swiftpaw asked and Sweetpaw turned to him and shrugged.

"I have no idea." Sweetpaw told him and then yawned. "Let's go to sleep now." Swiftpaw nodded and followed her to the apprentices den. They were the youngest apprentices, so they slept near the back of the den.

"Hey Swiftpaw?" Sweetpaw said and Swiftpaw looked up.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Who's your parent?" Sweetpaw asked.

"Hermes." Swiftpaw told her and Sweetpaw thought for a moment.

"Can you fly then?" Sweetpaw asked again.

"Uh, no. Not that I know of at least." Swiftpaw replied and Sweetpaw shrugged.

"Well, good-night then." Sweetpaw yawned.

"Good-night." Swiftpaw said back just as the other three apprentices came in. Splashpaw was glaring at Sweetpaw's well-groomed, glossy dark ginger pelt witha hint of jealousy in her eyes. Sweetpaw hadn't closed her eyes yet and noticed. _Is she jealous of me?_

***The Next Day***

Sweetpaw woke to the feeling of a paw prodding her side. She opened one eye and saw Flarewhisper and gasped.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot we had dawn patrol!" Sweetpaw squeaked and Flarewhisper shushed her.

"Splashpaw and Blazepaw are still sleeping. Let's go." Flarewhisper whispered and they padded out to the patrol. Mosscloud, her apprentice Stonepaw, and Whitefoot were going with them.

"Finally, did the daughter of Aphrodite need her beauty sleep or something?" Stonepaw teased and Mosscloud shot a glare at him.

"Don't you remember what we talked about yesterday? That's just more elder's den cleaning." Mosscloud warned and Stonepaw looked at his paws. Sweetpaw wished Swwiftpaw was coming out on the patrol, she didn't like being alone with Splashpaw, Stonepaw, or Blazepaw. Blazepaw wasn't so bad though, he just completely ignored her.

"Sweetpaw let's go, we're going by the ShadowClan border." Flarewhisper meowed and they made their way over to the border. ShadowClan's dawn patrol had just marked the borders so they had no trouble. When they got back all the other apprentices were sharing some fresh kill. Sweetpaw padded over to Swiftpaw who gave her some of his water vole. Troutstar cam out of his den and saw all of the apprentices together.

"You all should go battle training, it's a wonderful day and you should be out of camp, not sitting their." He said and all of the mentors heard and gathered their apprentices. When they got to the training place Graywater spoke up.

"Swiftpaw, since you've only been an apprentice for two days you can just watch. Splashpaw," He motioned for his apprentice, "and Sweetpaw." Sweetpaw's tail drooped with dread. She was going to have to fight Splashpaw, daughter of Poseidon, the best fighter out of all the apprentices? Sweetpaw gulped but walked over to Graywater.

"Can I try that move you taught me yesterday on her?" Splashpaw asked, a smirk on her face.

"Very well, but remember claws sheathed." Graywater told her and backed away. Splashpaw turned to Sweetpaw and crouched down, Sweetpaw did the same. Splashpaw pounced but Sweetpaw rolled out of the way, but as soon as she rolled Splashpaw was on top of her pinning her effortlessly.

"Too easy." She hissed in Sweetpaw's ear and Sweetpaw bristled with rage. She wouldn't allow herself to be beaten! When Splashpaw loosened her grip, Sweetpaw sprang up and tackled Splashpaw, pinning her quickly. She heard gasps from Blazepaw and Stonepaw. Splashpaw was looking up at her furiously and Sweetpaw leapt off of her and over to Flarewhisper.

"That was great!" She purred and the other mentors nodded. Swiftpaw ran over to her.

"Can you teach me that?" He asked and Sweetpaw just laughed.

"I think your mentor would be a better teacher then me." Sweetpaw told him just as Splashpaw appeared next to her.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you next time, mouse-dung." She spat and stalked off with Stonepaw and Blzepaw following. Sweetpaw sighed and walked back to camp as well. She didn't care what the others thought, Aphrodite was a great mother and visited her three times a moon. Poseidon probably didn't visit his children that much because he had a lot. Maybe that's why Splashpaw is jealous? Sweetpaw thought as she walked into camp. She noticed many cats were gathered around something and she went to look.

"It's an omen! It has to be. There was a splash of water that hit the stone and then a blaze of fire came on it and disappeared very swiftly, then I sniffed it and it has the swettest smell." Sweetpaw heard the medicine cat, Sandpelt sayong this.

"That sounds like all of the apprentice's names."

"Could it be about them?"

"What do you say Troutstar?" Several glances were being shot at all the apprentices and Sweetpaw stepped back, why would they all recieve an omen? What was so special about them?


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

**POV Sweetpaw**

"Have you received any strange dreams from your parents?" Sandpelt asked. He and Troutstar had called all the apprentices and their mentors out of camp to speak because of the omen. Sandpelt nodded slowly then looked at Troutstar.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Troutstar sighed then headed back to camp. Flarewhisper turned to the apprentices.

"If you receive any dreams from your parents, ask them what this omen was about." Flarewhisper told all of them and they all nodded.

"It's probably nothing." Swiftpaw said and Sweetpaw agreed. Splashpaw and her group were whispering together as Sweetpaw and Swiftaw passed them. Splashpaw shot a glance at them and motioned for Stonepaw and Blazepaw to follow her.

"Hey!" Sweetpaw sighed as Splashpaw called her and Swiftpaw. She turned around and faced Splashpaw.

"Yes?" Sweetpaw asked.

"Listen, I received a dream from my father, he said for all of us to go to the Gathering island on the next no-moon." Splashpaw whispered to them.

"Why didn't you tell Troutstar or Sandpelt?" Sweetpaw gasped.

"Because, Poseidon said not to tell anyone." Splashpaw replied. "And tonight is the no-moon, so we have to leave soon."

"Gee, thanks for telling us so soon." Sweetpaw said sarcastically and Splashpaw rolled her eyes.

"Just don't forget, we're leaving as soon as all the warriors are in their den." Stonepaw added and they went back to camp, Sweetpaw and Swiftpaw following close behind. When they got back the sun-high ritual was about to happen. Sweetpaw quickly grabbed a mouse from the fresh-kill pile. when the ritual was over, the evening patrol went out with a hunting patrol going out a little later. Sweetpaw went battle training with Blazepaw and Stonepaw, luckily they went easy on her. Finally, night was falling and warriors were returning to their dens.

"Ok, let's just hang out here for a little bit just in case some cat gets up." Splashpaw instructed as all the apprentices waited in their den.  
"So, what do we do once we get to the Gathering island?" Swiftpaw asked.  
"I don't know, but I'm sure my father will send us a sign." Splashpaw assured him. Sweetpaw peeked out of the den and didn't see any warriors out.  
"Let's go." She meowed and they padded as quietly as they could. Appleleaf was on watch so they had to get out camp a different way. They snuck through a barrier of reeds near the elder's den and ran as fast as they could to the island. As they neared the tree-bridge, Sweetpaw smelt ShadowClan. "Anyone else smell ShadowClan?" Stonepaw meowed.  
"I do." Sweepaw told him and the others nodded. They crossed the tree bridge and padded over to the clearing. Splashpaw gasped and the rest of them just stared in shock. Sitting beneath the Great Oak, were four ShadowClan apprentices.  
"What are you doing here!" Splashpaw yowled and the ShadowClan cats jumped up and started to bristle.  
"The question is what are you doing here!" A smoky black tom with amber eyes spat back at her. Sweetpaw sighed and walked in between the two cats.  
"We don't need a fight! Let's just both explain why we're here." Sweetpaw said and the ShadowClan cat's relaxed.  
"We're here because my father, Hades, called us here." The tom told them and Sweetpaw's eyes widened. Before she could say anything, Splashpaw spoke.  
"My father, Poseidon, told us to come here too!" She exclaimed just as ThunderClan scent hit their noses. All the cats turned to see five ThunderClan apprentices staring in shock.  
"What's going on?" A bright golden tabby tom asked eyeing all the cats.  
"Our parents called us here." The ShadowClan apprentice said.  
"That's weird, Zeus, my father told me to bring all of the apprentices in my Clan here." The ThunderClan tom said.  
"Ok, umm... I guess we're all supposed to be here for a reason. What now?" Sweetpaw asked, but before anyone could respond, three glowing forms appeared. Each were shaped like a cat.  
"What the-" Blazepaw began but was cut off as one of the forms began to speak.  
"Well done, you passed the first test; try not to kill eachother." The cat said, he was a bright golden tabby with green eyes. Sweetpaw guessed he was Zeus because he looked exactly like the apprentice who said Zeus was his father.  
"Why did you call us here father?" Zeus's son asked.  
"You'll find out soon Lightningpaw, but first we must leave here." Zeus told them and flicked his tail. Soon, they were all in a beautiful forest with clouds as the ground. There were very well-made dens lined along in a large clearing.  
"Is this Olympia?" Swiftpaw breathed in Sweetpaw's ear. Sweetpaw didn't answer because she saw her mother walk out of one of the dens. Other cats walked out of the other sens too. Sweetpaw guessed they were the other gods.  
"I've brought them." Zeus's voice was very loud and commanding. All the other cats bowed their heads. "Apprentices, go to your parents." Sweetpaw ran over to Aphrodite who was giving her a loving smile. Sweetpaw looked over and saw Splashpaw go over to Poseidon, Swiftpaw went to an identical tom, Hermes, Blazepaw went by Hephaestus, and Stonepaw sat next to Hera. All the other Clan cats went by the remaining gods.  
"Now that we are all settled, I will give you your quests."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**  
**POV Sweetpaw**

"A-A quest!" Sweetpaw looked at her mother. Aphrodite glanced at her but never said anything.

"There is a cat in ShadowClan that the Titans have gotten need him so they can help overthrow us." Zeus began. "We need your help to stop him and the Titans."

"You think a bunch of apprentices will be able to do this?" A dark gray tom snorted, he was sitting next to a god that Sweetpaw thought was Ares.

"You will have your parent's help. We are going to give you each a gift that will help you through the quest." Zeus assured him and looked at Lightningpaw.

"Lightningpaw, with this gift I give you the ability to control the skies, you can produce any kind of weather." Zeus spoke and touched his nose to Lightningpaw's head. Next, Poseidon stepped forward.

"Splashpaw, with this gift I give you the ability to control any water you come across." Poseidon did the same as Zeus and touched his nose to Splashpaw's head. Next, Hades stepped forward with the

ShadowClan apprentice.  
"Shadepaw, with this gift I give you the ability to control the dead. Whenever you're in need of help you can summon the dead and you can control them." Next came Hera with Stonepaw.  
"Stonepaw, I give you the ability to have anyone trust you, no matter who they are." Next was Demeter with a ShadowClan apprentice named Leafpaw.

"Leafpaw, I give you the ability to control the plants around you and make plants grow faster." Hephaestus and Blazepaw were next.

"Blazepaw, I give you the abilty to control fire with just your paws." Next came Apollo with a ThunderClan apprentice, Sunpaw.

"Sunpaw, I give you the abilty to control the sun. You can make it come out anytime and use it's heat for any purpose." Sunpaw nodded greatfully as Artemis and another ThunderClan apprentice stepped forward.

"Moonpaw, I give you the abilty to control the moon. You can make it shine brighter when you need light at night and use it to control the tides in water." Moonpaw looked confused at the last part but nodded.

Aphrodite motioned for Sweetpaw to follow her to the center of the clearing. Sweetpaw's heart was racing with wonder at what kind of gift she would get.

"Sweetpaw, I give you the ability to make your opponent fall under your command, but be warned it may not work on all foes." Sweetpaw thought her gift was a little evil but she accepted it anyway. Next Ares

and his son walked to the center of the clearing.

"Smokepaw, I give you the abilty to know every fighting move and to use it well against your opponent ." Smokepaw grinned big at his gift and padded back to the end of the clearing. Athena came next with an

identical cat to her.

"Cricketpaw, I give you the ability to know what your opponent will do before they do it." Swftpaw and Hermes were next and Sweetpaw wondered what her friend's gift would be.

"Swiftpaw, I give you the ability to travel quickly and never run out of enrgy to run." Swiftpaw's eyes widened and bowed his head greatfully to his father. Dionysus and his son stalked to the center of the clearing

next.  
"Darkpaw, I give you the ability to grow vines anywhere and use them however you want." Finally, Hestia came forward with Dapplepaw, ThunderClan's medicine cat apprentice.

"Dapplepaw, I give you the ability to make everyone have hope and stick together when times are tough. Also, I've given you a great knowledge of herbs." After those two went back to their spot, Zeus stepped forward.  
"Now that that is finished, we will tell you what you need to do. You must kill the cat I told you about before. It will not be easy, however, because he is gaurded by the Titans power. The only way to kill him is by finding a stone that is the source of the Titans power and throw it in a volcano. Then you can kill the cat."

All the apprentices just stood there and stared at him.

"Why can't you just do it?" Shadepaw asked.

"Because, no immortal being can go where the stone is." Zeus explained. "The stone is at the top of the tallest mountain near where the Tribe of Rushing Water." "You must leave soon, the Titans are regaining

their strength and will be at their full power in three moons." Poseidon added.

"Wait, who is this cat?" Cricketpaw asked.

"His name is Hollowheart." Hades said coldly.

"What! I can't believe it!" Shadepaw growled. Hades silenced him with a small glare.

"We are going to send you to the foot of the mountains where there is plenty of prey so you can eat before you go." Zeus said and flicked his tail twice. Sweetpaw gasped as she realized they were no longer at Olympia.  
"Well, I guess we better get ready. Let's organize a hunting patrols." Lightningpaw suggested and Splashpaw stepped towards him.

"Look, just because your father is Zeus doesn't mean you're the boss of us. Stonepaw, Blazepaw, we're going hunting." She snapped and stalked off with the two toms following her.

"Well, I guess we can just wait." Swiftpaw sighed.  
"I just can't believe this is actually happening." Sweetpaw said.

"Well, believe it." Sweetpaw turned to see Shadepaw walking up to them.

"Oh, hi Shadepaw." Sweetpaw greeted and Shadepaw just nodded.

"You guys want to hunt?" Shadepaw asked. Sweetpaw nodded her head quickly and Swiftpaw shrugged. They headed off in the opposite direction of Splashpaw's patrol. Maybe this won't be that bad.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! By the way, None of the gods in this story are related because then all the cats would be related and stuff.  
POV Sweetpaw It had been 2 days since the apprentices had been transported to the foot of the mountains. They had just started climbing them yesterday and hadn't made much progress. Sweetpaw already disliked the mountains.  
"This is so boring." Sunpaw, one of Sweetpaw's new friends said. "Why couldn't they choose warriors to do this?"  
"I don't know, but I wonder how the Clans are coping now that we are gone. There's no apprentices to clean the elder's den." Sweetpaw pointed out and Sunpaw shrugged. Splashpaw and Cricketpaw have been getting along surprisingly well considering that Splashpaw despises the other Clans. "Hey mouse dung, speed it up." Splashpaw hissed. She hadn't been any nicer to Sweetpaw since the journey started. Sunpaw turned around and glared at Splashpaw.  
"Maybe you should slow it down, we've been traveling since dawn." Sunpaw hissed back at Splashpaw. Splashpaw just turned away and she and Cricketpaw went over by Stonepaw and Blazepaw.  
"Thanks, I wish you were in my Clan." Sweetpaw thanked Sunpaw.  
"You just got to learn to stick up for yourself." Sunpaw told her.  
Swiftpaw soon came over by them. He had become good friends with Lightningpaw and Darkpaw.  
"Hey guys." He greeted them. Sweetpaw flicked her tail in greeting. The cats up ahead had stopped and Sweetpaw looked to see what stopped them. Before them was a giant, wall of rocks.  
"Is there a path we can follow?" Cricketpaw asked. Splashpaw shook her head and jump up onto a little ledge.  
"Just follow me, one by one." She yowled. Lightningpaw rolled his eyes and climbed up after her. "This is really steep." Sweetpaw swallowed but leapt onto the ledge after Sunpaw. After her came Leafpaw and Moonpaw. As Sweetpaw was about to leap onto the next ledge, she heard a terrified screech as Cricketpaw started to fall of her ledge. Sweetpaw saw Darkpaw grow vines from the ledge he was on and he grabbed Cricketpaw and gave her a boost to get back on her ledge. Sweetpaw's fur lay flat as she saw that Cricketpaw was ok.  
"That was close, good job Darkpaw." Sunpaw yowled up to Darkpaw. He just nodded and continued to leap to the next ledge. Soon, Sweetpaw saw the top and finally reached solid ground. Moonpaw and Leafpaw soon followed. "Ok, let's rest now, it's getting dark." Lightningpaw suggested.  
"We need to find shelter first, and prey." Splashpaw reminded him and bounded off. Stonepaw, Blazepaw, and Cricketpaw followed her.  
"You heard the boss, let's go." Lightningpaw meowed sarcastically and padded off, the rest of the apprentices following.  
"Hey Sweetpaw." Sweetpaw turned and saw Shadepaw and Smokepaw.  
"Hey." She replied.  
"Smokepaw and I were just talking about the Tribe and wondering if we'll see them. Do you think we will?" Shadepaw asked Sweetpaw.  
"I don't know, though I hope we do. The Clans haven't spoken with them since..." Sweetpaw stopped, her voice getting sad.  
"WindClan." Shadepaw finished and Sweetpaw nodded. WindClan hadn't been finding any prey and many of their Clanmates were dieing. ThunderClan had offered a little of their territory and RiverClan let them fish. WindClan had refused ThunderClan's offer, being their proud selves, and soon a strange sickness hit the Clans. It effected WindClan the most and soon only a few warriors, the leader, and the medicine cat were left. Then, when leaf-bare came and the sickness returned the rest of WindClan either died because of hunger or the sickness, or went to live as kittypets.  
"Hey! I've found a cave that could shelter us." Blazepaw yowled. The apprentices quickly ran over to it.  
"Is anything living in it?" Moonpaw asked.  
"I don't think so." Blazepaw said.  
"Then let's organize some patrols and someone has to go with Dapplepaw to find herbs." Lightningpaw instructed. Splashpaw and her gang went hunting and Lightningpaw, Swiftpaw, and Darkpaw went hunting as well.  
"Dapplepaw, I'll come with you if you'd like." Sweetpaw offered and Dapplepaw nodded.  
"We should bring someone else, just in case." Dapplepaw spoke quietly. Shadepaw had over-heard and walked over to them.  
"I'll come." He said and they set off.  
"So, what should we look for?" Sweetpaw asked.  
"Poppy seeds, chamomile, and maybe some tansy if any cat has some joint-aches." Dapplepaw told them.  
"Ok, where should we start looking?" Shadepaw said.  
"I think there's some- Sweetpaw watch out!" Dapplepaw shreiked and backed away. Sweetpaw felt a large shadow hover above her and looked up. A huge eagle was circling her and about to snatch her up. Sweetpaw was to scared to move and couldn't even see any place to hide. The eagle suddenly dived down and Sweetpaw shreiked.  
"No!" 


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5!**

**POV Sweetpaw**

"No!" Sweetpaw heard Shadepaw's screech as she felt sharp talons poke her. Then she felt something ram into her and she rolled over away from the eagle. She gasped for breath and opened her eyes to see Shadepaw facing the eagle, hissing and spitting at it. Then she felt the ground shake and five, ghostly looking cats appeared. The cats were very skinny and their fur was messy, but the scariest thing was that their eyes were blank and red. They all screeched eerily and began to attack the eagle with Shadepaw. Soon the eagle was lying on the ground, dead and the other cats had disappeared.

"What just happened?" Sweetpaw asked weakly. She tried to get up but her back right leg wouldn't support her.

"I summoned the dead, I used the gift Hades gave me." Shadepaw explained. He still looked shocked at what he had done. Dapplepaw soon appeared, her fur still bristling.

"I-Is everyone ok?" She shakily asked.

"Something's wrong with my leg." Sweetpaw told her and Dapplepaw rushed over.

"It's just dislocated. I'll be able to put it back in place. I've never done it before but Hestia gave me all the knowledge of a medicine cat." Dapplepaw assured her and placed her paws on Sweetpaw's back leg. "It will hurt a little, but only for a second."

Dapplepaw quickly grabbed Sweetpaw's leg with her teeth and yanked it back into place. Sweetpaw winced and whimpered a little but then relaxed.

"Sorry I dislocated your leg. I didn't think I pushed you that hard." Shadepaw apologized and looked at his paws.

"It's ok, it feels fine now." Sweetpaw told him.

"Well, let's get back. I found some herbs over here." Dapplepaw lead them to a large patch of plants and herbs. Sweetpaw carefully walked towards some tansy and grabbed some. Shadepaw and Dapplepaw had the other herbs and they headed back to the cave.

"What took you so long, we've been waiting to eat because of you." Splashpaw growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but we were attacked by an eagle." Sweetpaw hissed. Splashpaw just turned away.

"Let's eat then." Lightningpaw said. Dapplepaw went near the back of the cave and sorted her herbs. When everyone was done eating, Dapplepaw padded up in front of the cave.

"Everyone, before you go to bed come over by me and I'll give you one poppy seed. Then tomorrow I'll give you some chamomile to keep up your strength. Also, if anyone's joints or bones ache come over here." Dapplepaw announced and motioned for Sweetpaw to come over by her.  
"What is it Dapplepaw?" Sweetpaw asked and Dapplepaw pushed some tansy in front of her.

"Eat this for your leg." Dapplepaw ordered and Sweetpaw lapped it up quickly. She winced at its taste. "Also, there's a river by the herb patch. You should go get some wet moss for everyone to drink, it'll save us the trouble of anyone getting attacked by an eagle again."

"Wow, you sound like a real medicine cat." Sweetpaw purred and went to get some moss. She was going to take someone with her and looked around for Swiftpaw. She saw him talking to Lightningpaw and Sunpaw.

"Hey Sweetpaw." Swiftpaw said.

"Hi, do you want to come and get some wet moss by this river with me?" Sweetpaw asked. Swiftpaw nodded and they headed off to the river. When they got there, Sweetpaw located some moss by a tree and clawed it off carefully. Swiftpaw did the same and soon they had to big bundles of wet moss. Sweetpaw perked her ears at a loud sound coming from further upstream.  
She started to walk to it.  
"Sweetpaw where are you going?" Swiftpaw asked through the moss.

"I hear something." Sweetpaw repliedand continued towards the sound.

"Don't it might be dangerous." Swiftpaw warned but Sweetpaw payed no attention to it. Sweetpaw soon found the source of the noise and gasped, up ahead was the biggest waterfall she had ever seen. Swiftpaw soon caught up with her and gasped too.

"Wow." Was all Sweetpaw said. Swiftpaw nodded in agreement.

Before either of them could say anything else, the ground started to crack beneath them and then they fell, Sweetpaw was yowling so loud she couldn't hear Swiftpaw. Then she felt the rush of freezing cold water and everything went black.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6!**

**Me: Here's a disclaimer, kind of forgot about those.**

**Sweetpaw: oOoLilyfireoOo does not own Warriors or the Olympian Gods.**

**Me: If I did, well I couldn't because I could never come up with such good ideas like the Hunters.**

**POV Sweetpaw**

Sweetpaw had been laying unconcious for two sunrises along with Swiftpaw. Her head, legs, basically everything hurt. She began to regain her conciousness and opened one eye. Everything was blurry, but Sweetpaw could make out figures that looked like cats.

"Wh-What's going o-on?" Sweetpaw stuttered.

"Shh, you must rest." One cat said gently.

"Wh-Who are y-you?" Sweetpaw asked again.

"We are the Tribe of Rushing Water." The cat told her. "I am Stoneteller, the Tribe's Healer."

"I'm in the Tribe! I knew we would see you." Sweetpaw said, feeling her strength returning. "Where's Swiftpaw?"

"The other cat, he's over there." Stoneteller flicked his tail over by another nest where Swiftpaw was sleeping. "He woke up for a little bit yesterday."

"Oh." Was Sweetpaw's only reply. "Do you have any fresh kill?"  
Stoneteller nodded and shoved a mouse near her nest. Sweetpaw slowly lifted up her head and took small bites of the mouse then layed her head back down.

"Your back leg is broken, it looks as if it just had another injury." Stoneteller informed her.

"It was just dislocated." Sweetpaw told him. Now how would they get to the others if she had a broken leg?

"Sweetpaw?" Sweetpaw looked over her shoulder to Swiftpaw who was waking up.

"Hi Swiftpaw." Sweetpaw said. Swiftpaw yawned and stretched his legs. "Don't you have any injuries?"

"No, when we hit the water I grabbed you and started to swim to shore since my legs never get tired, but then I hit my head." Swiftpaw explained. Sweetpaw then noticed cobweds wrapped around Swiftpaw's head.  
"We have to figure out what we are going to do." Sweetpaw told him.

"I can send a patrol to look for your friends and bring them here if you'd like." Stoneteller suggested.

"Oh yes that would be great, thank you." Sweetpaw thanked him and Stoneteller padded out of the cave. Sweetpaw took a few more bites of her mouse then fell asleep again. When Sweetpaw woke up, a slender white she cat with black flecks was standing near her.

"Hi!" She meowed cheerfully. "Your friends are here if you'd like to see them. I'll go fetch them."

"Umm, ok thanks." Sweetpaw yawned. A few moments later, the cat appeared with all of the apprentices.

"Oh great your alive!" Sunpaw purred and rushed over to Sweetpaw.

"I broke my back leg though." Sweetpaw pointed out.

"We will have to stay here until it's healed." Dapplepaw sighed.

"What! But we have to leave, the gods said we only have three moons!" Splashpaw cried.

"Sweetpaw can't go anywhere until her leg is healed." Dapplepaw said sternly.

"Then let's just leave her here." Splashpaw suggested. Dapplepaw shot her a nasty glare then turned to Sweetpaw.

"Stoneteller said he has all the herbs your leg will need, so hopefully it will heal faster." Dapplepaw told Sweetpaw. Sweetpaw sighed and nodded.

"Pardon me, but Stoneteller wants to see you." A large gray tom spoke from the entrance of the cave. The other apprentices said good-bye to Sweetpaw and followed the Tribe cat. Only Swiftpaw stayed and he turned to Sweetpaw.

"So, do you need anything." He asked quietly, clawing at the ground.

"No thank you." Sweetpaw replied and rested her head on her paws. A few moments later the spotted she cat that came in earlier appeared.

"Hi again! By the way, I'm Star That Shines On Water, or Star. Stoneteller told me to give you some of this." Star pushed some herbs towards Sweetpaw. "I think it's comfrey." Sweetpaw nodded her thanks and Star skipped away.

"You don't need to stay here." Sweetpaw told Swiftpaw.

"I'm going to sleep anyway." Swiftpaw shrugged and padded slowly out of the room. Sweetpaw yawned then drifted to sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7!**

**POV Swiftpaw (OMG a different POV!)**

After Swiftpaw left the cave where Sweetpaw slept, he went and joined the other apprentices.  
"What are too-bees?" Stonepaw snorted to a Tribe cat about his age.

"To-bes are cats training to become a cave guard or prey hunter." The cat explained. He was a dark ginger tom with amber eyes.

"Oh hey Swiftpaw, this is Blood." Moonpaw said flicking her tail to the ginger tom. "And that's Swan, and Blood's sisters Acorn and Sun." Swan was a beautiful long-haired white she cat with warm amber eyes. Acorn was a brown she cat with white paws and chest and blue eyes, and Sun was a pale ginger she cat with darker patches and blue eyes, she looked exactly like Aphrodite.

"Hey Sun, are you a daughter of Aphrodite?" Swiftpaw asked. Sun looked confused and shook her head.

"I don't know who this "Aphrodite" is. We have different beliefs than you, we only worship the Tribe of Endless Hunting, our ancestors." Sun explained to him. Swiftpaw nodded back.

"Hey, you guys want to hunt?" Swan asked, her long, feathery tail swaying gently.

"Yes please." Smokepaw purred, he obviously had a "thing" for the she cat already. Blood glared at him but said nothing.

"Well, we will have to take some cave guards, I'll go get Stream, Stone, and Owl." Acorn said and trotted off. Swiftpaw didn't feel like hunting, so he stayed behind along with Moonpaw, Sunpaw, Darkpaw, Shadepaw, Dapplepaw, and Leafpaw.

"Clan cats." Swiftpaw heard a loud meow from behind them and turned to see Stoneteller. "We have made nest for all of you in the cave your friend is sleeping in. Where are the rest of you?"

"Hunting with some of your cats." Shadepaw told him and Stoneteller nodded. Suddenly, Swiftpaw felt small paws wack his tail.

"See? Clan cats have tails too, mouse brain!" Swiftpaw chuckled as he saw a black and white she kit showing a dark gray tom kit Swiftpaw's tail. When they saw that Swiftpaw had noticed them they ran off. Swiftpaw then saw Shadepaw and Sunpaw go into the cave where they'd be staying. He decided to get up and follow them. When he entered the cave he saw they were just talking to Sweetpaw.

"It's so boring just laying here. I wish I could do something." Sweetpaw complained tearing off some moss on her nest.

"We could play a game." Sunpaw suggested but Sweetpaw shook her head. "I wish Dapplepaw had gotten healing powers, then she could just heal my leg faster." As if Sweetpaw had summoned her, Dapplepaw appeared in the cave.

"Here's your herbs, I brought you a squirrel too." Dapplepaw shoved the herbs and the mouse to Sweetpaw who ate the herbs quickly. Swiftpaw then looked out of the cave to see the rest of the apprentices returning. Lightningpaw quickly ran up to Swiftpaw.

"You sould've seen it! The Tribe cats caught a hawk, and they showed us how to catch one too!" Lightningpaw exclaimed then ran back to the others who were grabbing some prey to eat.

"Hey Swiftpaw, have you ever noticed that the Tribe cats just let us stay in their cave without hostility. It's weird, we wouldn't just let some strangers stay at our camp." Moonpaw meowed, Swiftpaw jumped a little, not expecting her.

"No, I guess not." Swiftpaw replied. "But it is kind of strange."Moonpaw nodded and looked over at Stoneteller who was eyeing them carefully.

"Hi Swiftpaw! It is Swiftpaw, right?" Swiftpaw heard Swan's smooth, musical voice and spun around quickly.

"Oh, h-hi Swan." Swiftpaw said quietly. Swan purred in amusement, her amber eyes glittering.

"Would you like me to show you the move we use to catch hawks?" She asked.

"Oh, umm, well I was going to-" Swan cut him off.

"Great! Let's go." She started for the entrance and Swiftpaw had no choice but to follow her. As they were about to leave the cave, Blood and Smokepaw stopped them.

"Where are you going?" They said simultaneously, then they shot a glare at eachother.

"I was just going to teach Swiftpaw the hawk catching move." Swan said innocently.

"You can't go out there with no cave guards! What if-" Swan shushed Blood with her tail and then padded out of the cave. Blood looked to shocked to stop her, but turned to Swiftpaw. "Be careful, there's a badger out there that hasn't left our territory for four moons, he has already killed many of our cats. He says that he is ging to wipe us out so he and his kin can move into our cave."

"How do you understand him?" Swiftpaw questioned blood, not believing him.

"Somehow, he can speak cat." Blood growled. Smokepaw was still standing there, staring at Swan with a dreamy look on his face.

"Swiftpaw are you coming?" Swan asked.

"Maybe we shouldn't, Blood told me about the badger." Swiftpaw told her. Swan's eyes narrowed a bit but then they returned to normal.

"Oh, don't worry about the badgers." She assured him. "You don't bother them they don't bother you." Swiftpaw looked at Blood who was shaking his head and then back at Swan who had a pleading look in her eyes.

"Fine, I'll come Swan, but if I smell badger I'm coming back." Swiftpaw sighed and followed Swan.

"This way, over here is where the hawks come the most." Swan said and leaped onto a large boulder, then jumped down on the other side. As soon as Swiftpaw jumped over the boulder, the scent of badger flooded his nose.

"Swan!" He yowled, not seeing her. "Swan come on, I smell badger!"

"I'm sorry Swiftpaw, but it's the only way I could live." He heard Swan's voice but couldn't locate her. Then he felt a huge paw wack his head and everything went black.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8!

POV Swiftpaw

Everything hurt. He wouldn't open his eyes because he was to terrified at what he might see. Badgers. Badgers had done this. He could barely think, and he could barely remebered what happened. All he knew was that badgers did this. What about Swan? What had happened to her? Then he remembered what the last thing she said to him was, "I'm sorry Swiftpaw, but it's the only way I could live." What did she mean? Suddenly, he heard voices, very faintly. A very deep, male voice and a softer, more frightful female voice.

"Please, don't kill him... please. He's not even a Tribe cat." The female voice said. That voice. It sounded familiar to Swiftpaw, but he couldn't remember.

"Then why did you bring him?" The male voice asked.

"I-I don't know, you said to bring a cat as soon as possible. He was the cat that I noticed first when I got back from hunting." Swiftpaw started to open one of his eyes, it was dark and very blurry. He could make out two figures. One was a bright, snow white and the other was bigger and it was black with some white on it. Then it hit him. Swan. Swan was the white figure. The other was a badger. Why was Swan speaking with a badger? Swiftpaw sent a silent prayer to his father Hermes that he and Swan would make it out alive.

"I'll bring you two more if you just spare him. He has to go to the top of the mountain so he'll probably die anyway." Swan squeaked.

"I wasn't going to kill. I use cat as slave when take over Tribe." The badger told Swan.

"Oh, I'm guessing I'll be your slave too." Swan sighed.

"Yes. You still bring more cats. I use some for slave and some for food." The badger said. "Now go. And remember, once we take over Tribe, you are leader of slaves and may do what you want with them." Swiftpaw heard Swan whimper "yes" and then it was silent.

**POV Swan **

_What have I done?_ Swan ran from the badger place, tears streaming down her face. _I'm bringing my Tribemates and the Clan cats to their deaths._ She knew she had to tell them about the badgers, though they already know about them.

"Swan! What's wrong?" Swan saw Blood and his sister Acorn racing towards her.

"Sw-Sw-Swiftpaw's g-gone." She sniffed.

"No, not another cat." Acorn whispered.

"Well, at least it's not from the Tribe." Blood pointed out. Acorn glared at him.

"Who cares! It's still a cat. Your such a selfish fox-heart!" Acorn spat at her brother and whipped around. "First our father, then Cloud, now the Clan cat. It's funny how they were all with you." Acorn turned and glared at Swan who stared at her, astonished.

"You think this is my fault?" Swan gasped.

"Well they were all with you when the badgers got them. Maybe you have something to do with it." Acorn hissed then raced away to the cave. Swan gulped then padded into the cave. She had to find a way to save Swiftpaw. Then Smokepaw ran up to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Your friend Swiftpaw... he's dead. We went hunting and I went to chase after a rabbit and when I got back, he was gone." Swan whispered. Smokepaw looked horrified but touched his tail to Swan's shoulder.

"Are you sure he's dead?" Smokepaw's eyes were flled with hope. Swan knew Swiftpaw wasn't dead.

"I-I don't know." She replied.

"Well, I'll gather up all the Clan cats and we'll go look for him." Smokepaw suggested.

"Umm, well I don't know, the badgers will get you." Swan told him.

"So? We have these powers the gods gave us." Smokepaw bragged.

"Oh, well ok." Swan shrugged and padded away.

"I'll bring them to the entrance of the cave." Smokepaw called after her. _Hopefully Ebony won't kill them_, she thought. (Ebony was the badger's name.)

** POV Sweetpaw **

Sweetpaw layed there in shock at what she had heard Swan tell Smokepaw. Swiftpaw could not be dead, he couldn't. Shadepaw and Sunpaw had overheard too and they looked horrified.

"I need to find him! Why did I have to break my leg?" Sweetpaw wailed. Then there was a bright flash of light and a beautiful pale ginger she cat appeared.

"Hello Sweetpaw, I see you're having some problems." Sweetpaw stared in awe as her mother touched her tail tip to Sweetpaw's broken leg. Sweetpaw tried to stand on it and it worked perfectly.

"Th-Thank you, Aphrodite." Sweetpaw said quietly, Aphrodite nodded and then vanished. Sweetpaw turned to Shadepaw and Sunpaw. "Let's go."


End file.
